A Hunter's Revenge
by Rand0mV1rus
Summary: A remake of Silenced Shadows' "A Wolf's Cry". More said in story.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

First off I would like to announce the winner of my character's name. And the winner is… can I get a drum roll please?

(Silence)

Well fine then! It's not like I needed one! Anyway it's Silenced Shadows who wins by default and the character's name is… Terin Akirai.

Secondly, I would like to thank Silenced Shadows for allowing me to make a _very_ unnecessary remake to her story "A Wolf's Cry". Want to know how unnecessary? It is "Bio-Broly" unnecessary. Now basically _everything_ stays the same, except my character, (which is now officially) Terin Akirai (who is from my other story "The Dark Hunter") is entered in the mix. Now on with the show or story. You get the idea.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the campfire as Sokka stood up telling stories. "… But even if they were barricaded into the forest, they wouldn't be rid of them, because werewolves live forever."

Terin rolled his eyes, "Please, that wasn't even a bit scary and it's not even true. There's no such thing as werewolves." Sokka glared at Terin "There are too!"

"_Right._" Terin said, "Just like there's a brain in that hollow head of yours?" Toph just giggled. "Though I must admit, werewolves would make a great game. _If _they existed!" "You can't just kill werewolves with anything ya know." Sokka said matter-of-factly. "They can only be killed with silver"

Just then the full moon came out. Terin noticed this and took out a silver piece. He then tossed it to Sokka. "There" he said, "Now you won't have to worry about werewolves ya big baby." Sokka's eyes narrowed and threw the silver piece back at Terin "You'll need more than me. Because, after all I am the smartest in the group". Terin smirked as he put the silver piece back in his pocket. "Oh really, Terin said, let's put that to the test." He pondered for a moment until an idea struck him. "If you're so smart, spell it" "That's easy s-m-a-r-t. Smart." Sokka said triumphantly. Terin smirked again. "Wrong!" he said, "I said to spell _it _not _smart, _stupid." Sokka was glowing red now, "That's not fair, you tricked me!" "Yeah," Terin admitted, "but if you were smart you wouldn't have fallen for it."

They both started arguing until Zuko had had enough. "SHUT UP!!!" he roared. Sokka and Terin became quiet. "Good. Now, I'm going to go get firewood." Zuko said as he walked into the forest.

_10 minutes later_

Ahhh!" Zuko's screams were heard coming from the forest. "That was Zuko!" Katara yelled. "We've got bigger things to worry about," Toph said, "and there's eight of them!" All of a sudden, eight wolves emerged from the forest. One was standing on its two feet and immediately everyone knew what they were. Werewolves. Aang drew out his staff; Sokka drew out his sword, and Terin took out his combistick. The wolves lunged toward them. Aang sent out a wave of air with his staff, knocking a wolf down only for it to get back up. Another wolf jumped towards Terin, pinning him to the ground. Terin barely kept the wolf at bay with his combistic, separating the wolf only inches away from his managed to knock the wolf to the side and then remembered the silver piece in his pocket. He took it out and ran towards the wolf. "Say ahh!" he said before he shoved the silver piece down its throat. Terin backed away as the wolf started to smoke and suddenly burst into blue flames, then soon to ash. Terin looked around and noticed that the wolves were gone and so was the Gaang.

He ran around the campground until he finally saw everyone in a tree. Everyone except Toph and Zuko that is. "Where's Toph?!" Terin yelled. "We thought she was with you." Aang answered. "Well she's not! How could you just leave her?!" Sokka jumped down "Don't blame _us_!" he said, "If anyone's to blame it's you!" Terin was speechless. "Sokka!" Katara yelled. "No Katara it _was_ my fault. If I wasn't wasting so much time on that wolf I could of saved her." He punched a tree with all his might making his knuckles bleed. "But don't worry guys I'll get them back. She'll be avenged."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Avatar: TLA nor the predator franchise

* * *

_Days later_

It was midday when an ostrich-horse came riding up to the Bank of the Earth Kingdom, while pulling a carriage. The carriage's door opened up and a boy stepped out and brought a chest with him. The driver jumped off the carriage and opened the doors for the boy. The boy thanked the driver and gave him a gold piece as he stepped inside the bank. The boy walked up towards the counter and slammed the chest onto it; startling the female clerk. The boy moved the chest aside and said "I'd like to exchange all these gold pieces for silver ones please."

* * *

_Later that day_

The carriage rode through the forest and stopped before heading into a meadow. The boy once again emerged from the carriage this time placing three chests on the ground. After setting the last chest down, he thanked the driver for his services and paid him. The driver tipped his hat and drove back into town.

When the driver was out of sight, the air crackled and a ship appeared on the meadow with its ramp already down and three creatures at the edge of it. The figure in the middle walked towards the boy as he knelt down.

_In translation_

"You wanted to see me, my apprentice?" the creature asked. "Yes," said the boy, "I ask for a favor." "What is it?" the master asked once more. The apprentice rose up and carried a chest. He placed it in font of the master and opened up the chest, revealing tons of silver pieces. "I need you to make weapons from this type of metal." The master picked up a piece and examined it. After a moment of silence he said, "This metal is inferior to the one in our weapons." He flipped the piece back into the chest. "Why do you need weapons made of this certain alloy?" "Because", the apprentice began, "It is the only thing that can kill my new game." The master looked at him for a second. "I see. Well in that case I would be more the honored to make weapons to kill the new game you speak of." He signaled the other two creatures to come forth and they took the two chests into the ship as the master picked up the one in front of him. "We will back in one earth week." The master stated as he walked back into the ship. The ship cloaked itself again, but you could still feel it take off into the sky.

* * *

_The next full moon_

The boy made his way into the woods with his new and improved weapons. The metal in his wristblades were replaced with silver, as well as his combistick, and his shuriken. Of course he had a backup plan if things went wrong (which they most likely) would. He had the self-destruct mechanism on his wrist on standby. Hopefully he wouldn't have to use it.

He stopped in the middle of the woods and shouted, "I know your out there you beasts! You may not remember me, but I remember you! Last full moon you took two people away from me! One that I actually loved." He said that last sentence almost inaudibly. 5 more minutes left until the moon revealed itself. Suddenly, he heard a branch snap coming from his left. He sidestepped in front of the bushes and drew out his wristblades. Within seconds a figure emerged from the bushes. It was Toph.

The boy retracted the blades and ran to engulf her with a hug. "Toph," he said "it's me Terin."

"Terin?" she asked surprised. What are you---? Why are you----? Get out of here!" She yelled, as she broke free from his embrace. The moon finally revealed itself shining brightly all over the forest. Toph fell on her knees and screamed with pain. "Leave! Now!" her voice turned to that of a monster. Terin backed a few steps away from her, "No." he whispered to himself. Toph started growing claws, she grew teeth the size of knives, hair grew all over her body, and her bones were turning into the shape of a canine. Her transformation was complete and she howled to the moon. Soon a pack of werewolves emerged all around him and Terin took out three shuriken and threw them at three werewolves pinned them all to separate trees as the burst into blue flames. He withdrew his combistick and sliced and diced several werewolves. One werewolf charged toward Terin and pinned him to the ground. He flipped the creature over himself and stabbed it in the creature in the chest. He pulled his arm back and turned around there was only one werewolf left. Toph. Terin couldn't do it, he had the perfect opportunity, and he just couldn't do it. Before he knew it, she tackled him down and bit him on the shoulder. _Hard._ He screamed in pain, he managed to pry her from his shoulder, and shoved away. Toph lunged toward Terin and yelped in pain. She landed right on his wristblades and fell to the side. Toph turned back to her normal self, blood covering her entire abdomen. She smiled "Terin. Thank you." She then burst into blue flames until the only thing left of her was ash. Terin fell to his knees and cried his heart out.

He then heard more howling coming from behind him. He turned around and saw another pack of wolves giving him a deadly stare. Terin stood up and set his self-destruct timer to 10 seconds. The wolves charged towards him at full speed, Terin smiled and said "Here I come Agni, I expect a fancy suite for the greatest hunter in the world."

5…

The first wolf jumped right on top of him.

4…

The other wolves held him down.

3…

They started taking huge bites out of him.

2…

Screams could be heard all the way to Ba Sing Se when they ripped out his innards.

1…

They finally ripped his face off.

0…

A tremendous boom was heard from the nearest village and left a giant crater in the center of the forest. It was over the werewolves were no more. At least there anyway.

* * *

???: Wow. That story was horrible.

Rand0m V1rus: Shut up low self-esteem! It was great. Besides, it doesn't matter what you think. It's the reviewers.

Low self-esteem: Yeah, if you ever get any reviews.

Rand0m V1rus: Just go back to your corner.

Low self-esteem: Mom doesn't love you ya know.

Rand0m V1rus: Leave!

(Low self-esteem leaves)

I'm sorry about that people. Anyway please review. It could be a flame for all I care.

P.S. Thank you Silenced Shadows! :)


End file.
